Phaze
by MermaidGirl34
Summary: AU. Alternate version of the Season 3 episode "Deception". A certain red and yellow speedster observes the Titans fight with the 3 H.I.V.E students and offers to infiltrate the academy for them, under the name Phaze, a villian who can phase through any object- which he can. The Titans agree and KF embarks on his mission-both the one the Titans gave him, and one of his own. FLINX!
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

FWISH!

A streak of red and yellow went by, almost faster than the human eye could see. In an instant, it was gone, disappearing behind one of the many stacked blocks of gold filling the large space of the vault.

The streak went by unnoticed by the group of three teenagers that entered through the smashed vault door seconds later.

The first one to enter was a girl, smiling evilly. She had pink hair styled like horns and wore a witch-like purple dress with striped tights. Her cat-like eyes twinkled as she took in the amount of gold before her, strolling in nonchalantly and slipping gold necklaces around her neck as she went.

Next, a giant walked in, with long, unruly hair down to his shoulders and a black and yellow outfit, highlighting his gigantic muscles. He grinned as he saw the treasure and immediately ran over to one of the stacks of gold, heaving to try and pick it all up at once.

A small, bald kid with goggles entered a moment later, hovering with the help of a small jet pack. He surveyed the place for a moment, before shooting around the vault and grabbing anything he found interesting, stuffing it all in a sack.

The three indulged in their exploring of the riches for a couple seconds, enjoying their plunder while they could.

They all knew they couldn't stay for long.

"Move it, slug crunchers," the small one with the jet pack—Gizmo—said finally, flying up near the girl, Jinx. "We don't have much time!"

Behind him, the giant—Mammoth—struggled with the gold. "I can use a hand here!" he yelled at his teammates, exhaling from his efforts.

"How 'bout a foot?" a voice asked, and before Mammoth could react, he was kicked hard in the face by a mechanic leg, smashing him into a wall.

Both Gizmo and Jinx whirled around to face the entrance to the vault, where five teenagers stood before them, two of which were floating.

Robin, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Starfire and Raven.

The Teen Titans.

"Titans, go!" Robin yelled before the H.I.V.E students could react, and the heroes exploded into action, charging at the villains.

The H.I.V.E bunch instantly moved into fight mode, courtesy of their H.I.V.E training. Jinx abandoned her jewels and Gizmo hit a button on his chest with a smile, activating several mirages of himself that attacked Robin all at once. While the Boy Wonder was distracted, Mammoth came down with a massive fist, Robin barely managing to get out of the way with a fast back flip.

Smiling, Jinx went after Raven, sending her pinkish bad luck energy at the demoness and chucking broken concrete at her from the floor. Raven blocked it with her own energy but Jinx was too fast and hit her from behind with a grin, before sending the roof down over both her and Robin.

"Three raids in one week?" Cyborg griped, blasting his arm cannon at one of the H.I.V.E kids angrily. "Man, this is seriously getting old!"

"The H.I.V.E academy's new leader must be up to something," Robin deduced, blocking rubble with his bo and dodging another attack from Mammoth.

"And wouldn't you like to know," Jinx said, smirking, before being hit in the back by a flash of green energy.

"Yes, we would!" Starfire yelled, her eyes glowing a fierce green as she began throwing a string of Starbolts at the villainess angrily.

Above them, Gizmo was hastily grabbing gold for himself.

**Pptuu. **"Hey!" Gizmo yelled as he was hit full in the face by a ball of spit, whirling to see a green llama standing innocently before him.

An innocent green llama that turned into a big green dinosaur.

"AHHH!" Gizmo screamed, booking it out of there with Beast Boy hot on his heels…until the shape-shifter was hit by a flying projectile, courtesy of Mammoth.

"AGH!" Cyborg yelled, punching the giant with a robotic arm and sending him flying. He smiled triumphantly for a moment, before his expression turned to a look of surprise as Gizmo flew into his vision and pressed a button.

"Huh?" Cy murmured, looking up just before his whole body was lifted into the air and grafted to a giant magnet.

Immediately, his surprise turned to anger. "Oh, you did not just do WHAT I THINK YOU DID!" he screamed, his face turning red with rage.

"Check it out!" Gizmo chortled. "The world's dumbest magnet!"

"AGH!" Jinx screamed, flying passed Gizmo suddenly from the force of Raven's dark energy.

"Junk it, let's blow this place!" Gizmo yelled, him and Mammoth making a break for the exit.

Recovering, Jinx stood and covered her fleeing teammates, her small smile returning as she lifted her arms and sent a blast of energy out in front of her, breaking the concrete below the Titan's feet and giving her a chance to get away…not noticing the blinking tracker attached to her back.

"YO!" Cyborg cried, breaking out of the rubble angrily a few seconds later, a magnet still sticking to his back. "Nobody pulls a science fair on me and gets away with it!"

"It's okay, Cyborg," Robin said, helping Starfire to her feet. "We'll see them again."

He smirked, holding up his communicator, which displayed a map of the city on the screen, a blinking red dot shown upon it. "Sooner than they think," he added, grinning.

Cyborg smirked. "Nice one, Rob," he said.

"Let's get back to the tower and see where they went," Robin said, heading for the entrance. His team followed him, and soon they were gone, leaving only the remnants of the battle behind.

Everything was silent for a minute. Then, a figure came out from behind the stack of gold he had been hiding behind, dusting off a bit of rubble from his shoulder. Without a thought, he raced to the middle of the vault in the span of a millisecond, squatting down and running a gloved finger over one of the cracks Jinx had made in the concrete.

"Hm," Kid Flash mused, straightening and looking at the entrance of the vault with his head cocked, holding a golden necklace that Jinx had been wearing not long before gently in his hand.

Then, before the police could arrive, he was gone in a streak of red and yellow.

FWISH!


	2. The Speedster Is In The House

**(A/N: Helloo! Because I didn't put an author's note before the prologue, I'll do my monologuing here real quick.**

**First off. Flinx! My new favorite pairing of all time! I just saw "Lightspeed' for the first time the other day, and instantly fell in love with the pairing. 'Lightspeed' was by far my favorite episode—'Employee of the Month' coming in as a close second. As I watched it, I kept thinking about 'Deception' and Jinx's roll in it, and couldn't help imagining what it would be like if it was Kid Flash who infiltrated the academy, and not Cyborg.**

**So here we are, another story idea born that I just had to write. Volia!**

**I'm not sure how long it's going to end up being, since I'm just rolling with it and my ideas, but I don't think horribly long, since it's probably going to end up about episode-length. I'm trying to make it in 'episode-format' too, if that makes any sense, since I am personally imagining this whole thing like an episode.**

**So! Now that I'm done monologuing, special thanks to HolySnappzors, Bloodyravenheart13 and book geek29812 for reviewing! I'm glad you guys like it!**

**Enjoy!)**

**Titan Tower:**

The five Titans were all gathered in the main living room of the tower, staring at the tower's computer, where Robin was already hard at work.

"Tracking device," Beast Boy commented, grinning as he stared at the blinking H.I.V.E symbol on the Titan's computer screen. "Verrrry sneaky. Looks like the H.I.V.E's secret headquarters isn't so secret anymore."

"So what are we waiting for?" Raven asked in her signature monotone.

"We need to know what they're planning first," Robin said, taking charge and leaning on the computer table. "Otherwise we could walk right into a trap."

"Do I hear an undercover assignment coming on?" BB asked, grinning mischievously and rubbing his hands together. "Lucky for you guys, I happen to be a _master _of disguise."

Smiling toothily, he turned into a monkey, a kangaroo and a mongoose in turn.

"Yeah," Raven said sarcastically. "A green mongoose is going to blend right in."

"Sorry, Beast Boy," Robin said, rubbing the back of his neck. "I was thinking of someone with a slightly better disguise."

"Like me, perhaps?" a voice asked.

All five heroes whipped around at once, already moving into fighting stance as they scanned the room for the owner of the voice.

But no one was there. The room was empty except for them.

Cyborg frowned for a moment before rounding on Beast Boy. "Beast Boy, that wasn't youimitating _voices _again was—"

He was cut off suddenly by blaring alarms.

"Intruder!" Robin announced, turning back to the computer. "In this room!"

"Yeah, that would be me," said the unfamiliar voice, the same one as before, and this time they all whipped around to see its owner.

It was a teenage boy, clad in a red and yellow outfit with a half-face mask and a red lightning bolt emblazoned on his chest. He leaned against the computer table nonchalantly and smirked, his red hair spiked up in a similar style to Robin's.

"Hi," he said casually. "What's up, guys?"

Immediately, the Titans went back into battle stance. Starfire's eyes and hands glowed a slight green, Raven's fists turned black with dark energy, Cy's arm turned into a laser cannon and BB morphed into a rhino.

Robin was the only one of them that didn't move. "Stand down, guys," he ordered his team, not taking his eyes off the teenager. "He isn't a threat."

"How do you know?" Cyborg asked, eyeing the mysterious boy suspiciously.

"Because I know him," Robin explained. "At least, I know who he is. What are you doing here, Kid Flash?"

"Aw, you know me?" KF said, smiling wide and pointing to himself. "I'm touched, Robin! I didn't know you cared!"

"Kid Flash?" Beast Boy repeated, changing back to his human form. "Don't you, like, work with the Flash or something?"

"Used to," Kid Flash said, shrugging. "I've been running solo as of late though."

"Well, you could have knocked!" Cyborg said angrily, turning his arm back from the laser cannon. Raven and Star relaxed as well. "Seriously, how'd you get in without my security system detecting you?"

"It did," KF said, eyes twinkling. He nodded to the still blaring intruder alarms and Robin quickly shut them off. "Just not fast enough. I was already in the room by the time it picked me up."

Cy opened his mouth for a moment, before closing it sharply, mumbling darkly. BB punched him jokingly in the arm. "Owned," he jarred, laughing.

"Shut up, BB," Cy growled.

"Okay," Raven said slowly. "That's great. Why are you here?"

"So straight to the point," Kid Flash observed, winking at Raven and appearing at her side in a blink of an eye, causing her to back up a step. "Like I said. I heard you guys were in need of an undercover agent."

"You wish to do the infiltration of the academy of H.I.V.E for us?" Starfire asked, smiling and clasping her hands together. "How delightful!"

"Wait just a minute," BB said, narrowing his eyes and stalking up to Kid Flash. He poked the speedster hard in the chest with his finger. "How do we know we can trust him?"

"Aw, don't be like that!" KF said, not fazed in the least. With a FWISH, he was lounging on the Titan's sofa, leaving Beast Boy poking thin air and looking unhurried. "If I was out to get you guys, I would have done it by now."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean we trust you," Robin said, his masked eyes narrowing in a menacing glare.

Kid Flash didn't flinch. Instead, he raced up to Robin, his face only a few inches from the Boy Wonder. "You can give me Bat-glares all you want," he said seriously, quiet enough that only Robin could hear him. "But I've fought beside your mentor once before. He trusted me. And you and I both know he doesn't trust easily."

Robin's eyes widened in surprise for a moment, before narrowing again. "He's no longer my mentor," he hissed.

"Whatever," KF said, shrugging. "You get my point."

Robin frowned, but straightened, taking a step back from the speedster. "He's trustworthy," he announced, eyeing the hero. "But how did you know we were planning to infiltrate the academy?"

KF shrugged. "I've been around," he said. "I jog 'round Jump City on occasion, when I'm not visiting France—wonderful place by the way, the croissants are _deliceux_. Anyway, I noticed your fight with the H.I.V.E kids and figured you'd try and find out what they're planning. So I decided to pay a visit."

"You were _there_?" Cyborg exclaimed. "But…but…I didn't see you!"

"I slipped in before the H.I.V.E group entered," Kid Flash explained. "I figured I'd let you guys take the fight and I'd just enjoy the view. 'Sides, I can sneak into the academy better than any of you can. They don't know me yet. They've never fought me before and they know all of you."

"The Kid Flash has a point," Starfire declared. "He is unknown to the enemy."

Robin hesitated, considering. "Well, I was originally planning on sending Cyborg, but…"

"It's cool, Rob," Cy said, waving the leader's concerns off. "Let Kid go. I got plenty to do anyway."

Robin frowned, contemplating for a pregnant moment before turning to Kid Flash.

"All right," he said. "You can go. We'll keep in contact with you and you can tell us what you've learned. Stay focused, but at any sign of trouble, get out of there. _Fast._"

"Fast I can do," KF promised, grinning.

"WHAT?" Beast Boy exploded, outraged. "You're letting _him _go? He isn't even a Titan!"

"He's still a hero, Beast Boy," Robin pointed out. "And a trained one. Besides, the H.I.V.E isn't familiar with him, like he said, and well…no offense, but he isn't green."

"Hey!" BB cried, insulted.

In a flash, Kid Flash was next to him. Face expressionless, he held out a paper bag he had not had a moment before.

"Peace offering?" he offered, looking actually quite sincere.

Beast Boy eyed the bag suspiciously. "What is it?" he asked skeptically.

"Croissants," KF said, taking one out of the bag and eating it at super-speed, never taking his eyes off the shape-shifter. "Fresh from Paris."

BB eyed the bag for another moment, before cautiously sticking a hand into it and pulling out a croissant. Slowly, he took a bite.

His eyes closed. "Mmmm," he murmured. "They're warm!"

"Told you they're fresh," Kid Flash said, his signature smile, which had not once wavered, widening.

"Ooo, croissants!" Cyborg cried, making a break for the bag. "Give me!"

KF smiled and threw the bag at Cyborg, who caught it and hastily began stuffing the famed bread into his mouth.

Raven watched, disgusted. "Ew," she said.

Kid Flash turned back to Robin. "Works every time," he said. "So. When do I leave?"

"As soon as possible," Robin said, turning to the computer. "Do you have another identity set up? A villain you're posing as?"

"Of course," KF said easily. "I'm nothing if I'm not prepared. Hold on a sec."

He disappeared in a flash of red and yellow, reappearing a couple seconds later in a completely different outfit, hands on his hips proudly.

The Titans stopped what they were doing and stared at him.

His hair was now black—how he had dyed it so fast, they had no idea—and his costume consisted of only the same color. He wore black, baggy cargo pant with black hiking boots peeking out from underneath, matching his black leather jacket, which was unzipped, revealing a plain, solid black tee-shirt. The whole outfit made him look just like a street punk—except, of course, for the stupid cocky grin he refused to wipe off his face. Besides that, he looked completely different.

He smiled that same, cocky smile again, spreading his arms wide. "Whadda think?" he asked.

"Nice, man!" Cy said, running a hand over KF's leather jacket arm. "Cool outfit!"

"Thank you," Kid Flash said, twirling around so they could all see the full thing. "Think it'll pass?"

"Yeah," Robin said, putting a gloved finger to his lips and walking up to the speedster. "But the question is, will you? I don't think using your speed is a good idea. It'll give you away."

"Gotcha covered, Rob," Kid Flash said, saluting him before walking over to the Titan's sofa at normal speed. Grinning, he began to vibrate at inhuman speed…and walked straight through the sofa, coming to a stop on the other side.

BB's jaw dropped. "DUDE!"

KF smirked. "I can vibrate my molecules through solid objects," he explained, putting his hands on his hips again. "Basically, I can phase through anything solid. So that's my power, and that's my name. _Phaze_."

He grinned and turned to Starfire, winking at her. "With a 'Z', not an 'S'," he added, making a Z motion in the air with his finger. Star blushed and Robin's eyes narrowed.

"What do you think, Cyborg?" Robin asked through slightly gritted teeth.

"I think he's good to go," Cy said, moving to pat KF on the shoulder, but missing when the speedster moved out of the way at the last second, reappearing in a flash back on the sofa with a soda in hand.

The cyborg then frowned. "Well, unless he keeps doing that," he added. "They'll see right through him if he does anything besides phase. They aren't stupid."

"Relax," Kid Flash said, waving him off and taking a long sip of his soda. "I won't use my speed. Unless I have to, anyway. I'm not stupid."

"Could've fooled me," Raven murmured darkly.

KF simply smiled at her. "Aw, don't be that way," he said, stretching. "You'll come to like me eventually. Everyone does."

"Enough," Robin interrupted. "Cyborg, go get Kid Flash hooked up with a Titan communicator so he can keep in touch. You can cloak it to look like a H.I.V.E one, right?"

"Yeah, of course," Cyborg said, smiling at KF and nodding toward the door. "Let's head to the workshop and get you suited up."

Kid Flash nodded. "Kay," he said, and then was out the door in a streak of black, causing Raven's hair to fly into her mouth, much to her annoyance. Cyborg followed him out, leaving only the other four Titans in the room.

After a moment of silence, Raven turned to Robin. "So," she said slowly. "You actually trust him then?"

Robin bit his lip but nodded, turning back to the computer.

Raven frowned, exploding the croissant in Beast Boy's hands behind her as she stalked up to the computer, much to the green shape-shifters annoyance. "Hey, that was mine!" he complained.

"Eat quieter, then," Raven deadpanned, coming up next to Robin, who was staring at the screen blankly.

She waited for Starfire to intervene—she could always count on her to try and cheer whoever was upset in an instant, because that was who she was—and she was not disappointed. Star immediately offered to play 'the video-games' with BB, and Beast Boy hastily agreed, looking delighted. The two left the room, leaving Raven and Robin alone.

Raven wasted no time. "What did Kid Flash say to you to make you trust him?" she asked.

"Nothing," Robin said shortly, not looking at her.

With a beep, the computer flashed and Cyborg appeared on it, Kid Flash in his Phaze outfit shown behind him. _"He's ready to go, Rob," _he announced.

"I'll be right down, thanks Cyborg," Robin said, and cut the connection.

Raven's eyes narrowed. "You're not going to tell me, are you?" she inferred.

Robin shook his head. "It's not important, Raven," he said, turning and beginning to make his way out of the room. "It was just…a bit personal. Some stuff I haven't thought about in a while."

"Like what?"

Robin hesitated and stopped, contemplating. Then he continued walking. "I don't want to talk about it," he said. "Some things are better left un-discussed."

And with that, he left the room, leaving Raven alone.

.

.

**(A/N: For those of you Rob/Star shippers that are like ah no, Rob/Rae, really? And for those of you Rob/Rae people that are like 'yay!' I just want to explain that the last part is meant to be a precursor to the later episode in season three where Raven goes into Robin's mind and sees his parents die, him taking to oath with Bruce, yada yada. It isn't meant to be Rob/Rae (if you want to see it that way, go ahead). I personally ship Rob/Star (they are so cute together!) **

**All I got for you guys for now. Thanks again for the reviews and I hope you're enjoying!)**


	3. Lunch Time Is Go Time

**(A/N: Annnd I'm back! Thank you for all the reviews, I'm so glad you guys like it so far! **

**Special thanks to: Guest, BlackDragonAssasin, BuBuBoom, KF fan, LobsterMobster95, HolySnappzors, eternal mist, READINGhearts17, Tsukuyomi-chan and animallover95! You guys are amazing!**

**Enjoy!) **

Wally walked into the cafeteria with the same confidence he always held, but inside, he was more afraid than he had ever been in his entire life—which was saying something. He was _so _out of his comfort zone. He was amongst hundreds of people that he had dedicated his life to putting behind bars and acting as one of them, unable to use his speed.

At all.

He had told the Titans it was no big, and he was sure he had been plenty convincing. After all, acting carefree even when he really wasn't was one thing he had always been fairly good at. But to him, it _was _a big deal. A major biggy. Not able to use his speed at all costs? Forced to walk at normal speed _everywhere? _

It made him itch to run just thinking about it.

But he pushed that urge down.

No super-speed.

He got in the line to get his lunch, standing tall and confident. He ran a hand through his spiked black hair and smoothed out his leather jacket in a carefree sort of way. But in reality, he was scanning the cafeteria, taking in its interior. He noted the giant H on the wall, the yellow floor, seats and ceiling. He categorized the students as major and minor threats and pinpointed the best escape route in case things went south.

But that wasn't all he was looking at.

Just as the evil psycho lunch lady with the bee-hive hair slapped a mush of he-had-no-idea-what next to his sloppy joe, he spotted her.

She was giggling with her two other H.I.V.E friends, the short one and the giant, next to one of the pillars in the lunch room. Her pink eyes sparkling even from this far away. They all had their lunches with them, but hadn't sat down to eat yet.

Moving away from the lunch line, Wally felt a small stab of disappointment. He had been hoping he could just slide in on their table and work his magic, get himself known and become their friends right off the bat. But he figured he'd have to sit down right now, or—

He stopped in his tracks suddenly as the whole cafeteria suddenly went quiet, all eyes trained on him.

Uh-oh. Was it because he was the new guy, or had they found him out already? Had he accidently walked at super-speed? Had he given himself up?

No, he had walked normally. He had been careful.

He was just the newbie. That was all, right?

Playing it cool, Wally smiled a charming smile, winking at a girl with small white wings as she walked by. "Hey, beautiful," he said flirtatiously. "What's up?"

She huffed in disinterest and a boy in a black cape and pointed-eared mask came up next to her out of nowhere and walked away with her protectively, eyes trained on Wally warily.

Instantly, everyone went back to talking and eating like nothing had happened.

Wally exhaled a bit, relieved. He resumed walking and sat down at an empty table.

He was so hungry. This wasn't near enough food for his fast metabolism, but he didn't care in the slightest right now. Even the mush that he thought _might _be mashed potatoes looked okay to him at the moment. He just had to eat.

But just as he lifted up his sloppy joe to take a bite, a shadow fell over him.

"You're in my seat," a deep voice growled menacingly.

Wally turned to see the giant—Mammoth—standing behind him, arms crossed angrily.

Well, that was just wonderful.

"Hey, newbie!" Gizmo said, coming up at a hover beside Mammoth, smiling evilly. "This is _our _table. What do you think you're _doing _here?"

Wally felt himself smirk a bit. Had he _really _picked their table? Lucky him.

"I was just about to eat this delicious sandwich," he said, shrugging and holding it up for the small tech-genius to see. "Want some?"

Before Gizmo could react, he threw the sloppy joe straight in his face, careful to keep his speed in control so his arm didn't become a blur.

"BLEH!" Gizmo screeched, wiping the sloppy meat off of his face. "AGH! You stupid fart brain! I can't see!"

"Ooo, I'm sorry," Wally said sarcastically. "Did I do that?"

"Who are you?" a voice said from his left.

Wally turned his head again, his eyes falling on the pink-haired girl before him, arms crossed and cat-like magenta eyes narrowed.

He grinned cheekily. "Who am I?" he repeated, putting his elbow on the table and resting his chin in his hand. "Who I am doesn't matter. Who are _you,_ gorgeous?"

Jinx looked taken aback by his manner, but quickly recovered. "The name's Jinx," she said, putting her hands on her hips and glaring at Wally. "And I'm top of the class here, which means I'm _your _senior. Now who are you?"

"Yeah," Mammoth said roughly. "What's your name, punk?"

"I don't care what his name is!" Gizmo cried suddenly, wiping the last of the meat out of his face and taking out some sort of techy disc. "I'm gonna squash the little slug muncher!"

With one fluid motion, he threw the disc at KF like a dangerous Frisbee.

In an instant, Wally began to vibrate his molecules at super-speed, not even bothering to leave his seat. As the disc came flying at him, it passed right through him, forcing Jinx to dodge out of its path.

Only when the weapon had embedded itself in the opposite wall did Wally stop moving, falling back into his normal state.

The whole cafeteria went still, all eyes on the new kid.

"The name's Phaze," Wally said boldly, not missing a beat as he picked up his milk carton, opened it, and chugged the whole thing dry. With a satisfied sigh, he slapped it back down on his tray and wiped the milk mustache off his upper lip. "With a 'Z' not an 'S'," he finished. "And I can sit wherever I want to."

The whole cafeteria stared at him for a long moment, before going back to their business again.

The three villains looked at one another for a long moment, as if silently debating something, before they all seemed to come to an anonymous decision and sat down around KF, Gizmo with his arms crossed angrily.

Wally pretended to look unaffected by this obvious display of acceptance, but inside, he was beaming. Score one for the speedster!

And to make things even better, Jinx had sat down right next to him.

Parfait!

"So, Jinx," Wally said, picking up his spoon and twirling it like a baton. "How long have you been a villain?"

Jinx frowned, eyeing the darkly-dressed villain suspiciously as Mammoth and Gizmo looked on with confused expressions. They shrugged at one another.

"Well, I went to Dark Way Prep before H.I.V.E academy," she said. "I'm one of its original students, so I'm a senior. What brings _you_ to the Academy?"

"I don't know," Wally said, putting his fork down and blowing a stray black hair—tinged with slight ginger he noted—out of his face. "Boredom I guess. Loneliness a bit. Running solo can be a bit of a drag, you know? I wanted to see if I could find someone here who is at my level of expertise."

"Expertise?" Gizmo snorted, looking skeptical. "You call yourself an expert?"

"Mhmmm," Wally said, stretching and putting his hands behind his head. "I've got this crime stuff down. In and out. Fast. No time for any stupid heroes to come in and ruin the fun."

"If you're so good than how come we've never heard of you?" Mammoth boomed, pointing his fork at Wally accusingly.

"How come you guys are seniors and I've never crossed paths with you?" Wally countered. "The same reason. You've never heard of me, because I come and go before I am seen. No one knows my name or what I look like because I get away clean before the police _or _the Teen Titans arrive. I go in, I get my prize, and I walk right out via the wall. No problem."

Mammoth didn't seem to know how to respond to that and Gizmo simply looked even sulkier. Jinx, on the other hand, looked impressed. "You know your stuff," she complimented. "That's an effective strategy. Of course, you need to get in a couple good battles if you want to get known."

Wally shrugged. "Maybe so," he said. "That's another reason why I'm here. To learn something new. The same thing over and over can be a drag after a while."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Jinx said, frowning a bit.

There was a small silence, in which Mammoth ate both his sloppy joe and Gizmo's in one gross bite.

"Hey!" Gizmo complained, hitting the giant with his small fists to no effect. "That was mine!"

"Hungry," Mammoth murmured through his mouthful. "Want more."

"Here, have this big guy," Wally said, sliding his tray with the mashed potatoes on it forward politely.

Both Mammoth and Gizmo eyed it like it was octopus on a stick. "EWW!" Gizmo exclaimed, sticking out his tongue and screwing up his nose. "What are you doing, trying to _kill _us? Everyone knows that that stuff is _poison!"_

"Not going to eat that," Mammoth agreed, sliding it back.

"C'mon, let's get something else to eat," Gizmo said, getting up from his chair with a click of a button, sending his jetpack alight with blinking lights. Mammoth followed him and the two headed back to the lunch line.

Jinx and Phaze watched them go, before Wally looked back at the unclaimed mass of gooey mashed potatoes. Without another thought, he grabbed the tray and his fork and began shoveling the mystery food into his mouth.

Jinx watched him with a disgusted look on her face, nose wrinkled. "You actually _like _that stuff?" she asked, grossed out.

Wally swallowed another huge forkful and shrugged. "It's not horrible," he said, shoving another mouthful in. "Not the best I've ever had, but still, not the worst."

Jinx made another face, but said nothing.

They sat in silence for another minute as Wally finished the food off, being extra careful not to move at super-speed without realizing it.

Only when he had finished and slid the empty tray away from him did Jinx speak again.

"Why did you offer your food to Mammoth?" she asked, sounding curious and a bit skeptical. "Because you knew they would be revolted or because you were trying to be nice?"

Wally shrugged. "Just being polite," he said.

Jinx frowned, pink eyes narrowing. "Why would you do _that_?" she said accusingly. "Being nice isn't _normal_. We're _super villains. _Nobody's nice to _anybody_."

Wally smiled a bit. "But I'm not your average super villain, am I?" he asked, eyes twinkling.

Jinx's eyes narrowed even further. "You know nobody's going to talk to you if you're all soft and nice, right?"

"You're talking to me, aren't you?" Wally pointed out, smile widening.

Jinx's pink cheeks went red. "Shut up," she hissed. "That doesn't count. I was just—"

She broke off suddenly, as if she just realized what she was about to say was not the best thing to say.

"You were just _what_ now?" Wally asked, raising both eyebrows this time. "Being friendly? _Nice_ even?"

"Shut up!" Jinx exclaimed, looking furious and flustered. "You—you—you did that on purpose!"

"Did what on purpose?" Wally asked.

"You set me up!"

"Not me. You did that all on your own."

"I—you—ugh!" Jinx exploded. Her eyes glowed pink and she sent a blast of pinkish energy Wally's way, causing his tray to go flying.

Wally watched it hit the ground a ways from their table, before looking back at her. "Nice shot," he said.

Jinx looked murderous and she raised her hands to actually hit him this time, but to her annoyance, that was when Gizmo and Mammoth chose to return, oblivious to her rage.

Taking a giant breath, she forced herself to calm down. She didn't want anyone to know what it was that the newbie had said to tick her off. It was embarrassing and she couldn't afford the blow to her reputation.

Phaze, on the other hand, seemed to have no such qualms. Instead, he was eyeing Mammoth and Gizmo's food like a vulture.

"So, we can get seconds then?" he asked, looking delighted.

"Yeah," Mammoth confirmed, taking a giant bite out of his sandwich.

The freshman smiled again—that same smile Jinx was quickly beginning to hate—and stood hurriedly, pushing back his chair and making his way away from the table, just as most of the students began to leave to prepare for combat practice.

"Nice talk," he said in undertone as he passed her, quiet enough that only she could hear. "We'll have to do that again some time."

Then, before she could respond, he had left her behind, retrieved his tray from where she had blasted it away, and made his way up to the lunch line, looking as carefree as a bird.

Jinx's eyes narrowed to slits, glowing a faint pink.

She would show this newbie she was nobody to mess with. He'd see soon enough that he couldn't walk all over her. No, she'd walk all over _him._

After all, she had always been the best when it came to combat practice.


	4. Feelin' The Burn

**(A/N: Hello everyone! I'm back, I apologize for taking so long to update! I have a bad habit of starting new projects the moment they pop into my mind and not keeping up on my old ones. I'm going to finish this, though, I promise. Thank you to all my lovely reviewers, you're all amazing and thanks for sticking with me! Enjoy!)**

Things were going by fast—and Wally _liked _that. He liked it a _lot._

Before Wally even had a chance to settle in, he had been assigned to a combat team with Jinx, Mammoth and Gizmo. Why combat training was scheduled right after lunch was beyond him, but he was glad that they would be getting some action. Plus, he needed to practice fighting _without _using his speed. It was going to be difficult, that was for sure.

He'd arrived at the combat training arena a few minutes after the rest of his team, who gave him cold nods but otherwise failed to acknowledge his existence. Deciding not to let that bother him, Wally was just trying to figure out how slow he'd have to go so as not to blur when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Get on, newbie," Jinx said, yanking him up onto the yellow hexagon platform that her and her friends were standing on. "Time to start."

"Whoopie," Wally said, laughing a bit as the hexagon suddenly began to rise out of the ground. "Can any of you guys fly by any chance?"

"I can," Gizmo gloated, smirking as he pressed a button on his suit and two big mechanical wings popped out. "But you snot eaters can't."

"Oh, joy," Wally said sarcastically, rolling his eyes at Jinx. Jinx huffed.

"I don't _need _to fly," she said, putting her hands on her hips and looking ahead as their opposition began to rise up in front of them.

"Gamma maneuver," she ordered, jumping off the platform gracefully and hitting the ground running. Gizmo followed her, jumping off the platform expertly and soaring forwards as guns popped out of the walls and began to blast at him.

"Gamma maneuver?" Wally repeated, horribly lost. "What's that?"

"Just get out of the way!" Mammoth bellowed, barreling past him and jumping off the platform after his friends.

Wally frowned but followed him, beginning to run at what felt like an excruciatingly slow pace. Still, he managed to catch up to Mammoth no problem and before long was running right next to Jinx, smiling wide. He might not be running fast enough to blur but that didn't mean he wasn't the fastest.

Jinx glanced in his direction and her eyes widened to see him beside her. "How'd you catch up with me?" she demanded, outraged.

"I'm faster than I look," Wally replied. "So what's this gamma maneuver thingy-mabob?"

"It's an offensive strategy," Jinx explained, narrowing her eyes at him before looking back at the obstacles just in time to dodge a rain of gunfire. Wally dodged them as well, careful to miss the blasts only by a hair, so as not to show his true speed. "And you're not doing it right!" Jinx added, doing a flip over another wave of fire.

"Sorry to disappoint you!" Wally yelled, moving out of the way of a string of energy blasts aimed his way and coming up next to Jinx again, much to her annoyance.

Suddenly, Wally was rudely snatched into the air by large metal hands. Gasping for air, the speedster promptly found himself held tight in the arms of a white and black robot, which immediately began to squeeze him like a grape.

Jinx stopped for running for split second to look at him, her face screwing up in thought as she contemplated helping him. Their eyes locked for a moment and Wally's heart skipped a beat, thinking she might actually come to his aid.

But then Jinx decided against it and kept running.

"Splendid," KF murmured breathlessly to himself as he felt severe pressure growing on his ribs. Closing his eyes, he focused hard and began to vibrate his molecules, causing the robot's metal arms to heat up and turn red. After a second, Wally felt himself pass right through them, falling to the ground in a crouch.

Getting to his feet quickly, he stood, only to find himself surrounded by a circle of a good eight or so of the same white-and-black robots, standing quite a few feet taller than him.

He rolled his eyes. "Figures," he murmured, putting his hands out in front of him and preparing to vibrate his molecules again.

The robots closed in, but Wally waited for one of them to make its move. Eventually, one did, making to grab him like before, but Wally was too quick for it, ducking under its hands and phasing right through its mechanical body, promptly destroying its circuits and causing it to fall—smoking—to the ground.

Wiping his hands, Phaze turned to the other robots. He ran a hand through his black hair and smiled cheekily. "Who's next?" he called cockily, looking ahead.

The rest of his team were standing together and watching him, having defeated the other obstacles while he had been struggling with the robots. Wally looked at Jinx and was happy to see that she looked somewhat impressed. Filled with new energy, Wally picked up speed and dodged the last couple objects, sliding to a stop next to them.

"Well," he commented. "That was easy."

Jinx frowned at him. "Stop fooling around," she growled, nodding to the arena's stands. "The Headmaster's watching."

"Headmaster?" Wally echoed, but the other three villain's had already turned to face the last obstacle. Pushing the issue of the Headmaster out of his mind, Wally ran after them.

Suddenly, metal tentacles burst out of the yellow hexagon stumps and shot out at them at frightening speed. Jinx, Mammoth and Gizmo all yelped and tried to dodge them but failed as the metal beasts wrapped their way around each of them, holding them tight.

Wally, on the other hand, saw it all happening as if in slow motion and managed to dodge the tentacle that shot his way by a hair. While the rest of his team struggled, Wally ran and dodged his way through the area within the metal arms' reach and skidded out of range, before looking back up at his captured teammates.

"Don't worry," he called to them. "Give me a sec and I'll get you ou-"

He cut off as two yellow hexagons rose out of the ground like towers and aimed themselves at the three bound villain's, powering up.

The three super-powered teenagers looked on at their doom in horror and Wally's eyes widened. Acting on impulse, he raced towards the towers, hoping that his normal speed would be fast enough to stop the blasters. Reaching them, he closed his eyes and exhaled before sticking both of his arms out and touching the base of each tower.

Then he opened his eyes and began to vibrate.

The yellow tower began to distort as Wally's hands sunk into deep into it until his arms were both phased through up to his elbows. With a sort of winding-down buzz, the blasters sparked and powered down, Wally having short-circuited their systems with his molecules.

Grinning and letting out a whoop, Wally pulled his hands out before running and phasing through all the yellow hexagons that were holding his friends captive and short-circuiting them as well. With a hiss, the metal arms all powered down and his team was released.

His job done, Phaze walked triumphantly to his recovering friends and held out a hand to Jinx, helping her to her feet. "Not bad for a newbie, huh?" he said audaciously.

"We need to cross the finish line!" Jinx exclaimed, tearing herself out of Wally's grip and racing towards the end of the course. Mammoth, Gizmo and Phaze and followed her, and the team all clambered onto the final platform. A bell rang out, signaling the end of the run and Wally fist pumped the air.

"Yeah!" he cheered. "Now that's what I call –"

"Zip it, grapple brain," Gizmo hissed.

"You!" A commanding voice rang out suddenly, reverberating throughout the arena menacingly. "Phaze!"

Wally froze upon hearing his name and looked out into the arena with a sense of dread rising in him. Uh-oh.

There, descending upon them on a hovering yellow hexagon was the man that was obviously the headmaster. His grey hair was styled into two severe spikes and he wore a long, white robe with a triangular-shaped, big-necked piece of purple fabric hanging over it, adorned with an ominous-looking yellow symbol.

He glared at Wally and the young speedster cringed.

"Sneaking into my school, destroying my drones, making my top students look like amateur pickpockets!" the Headmaster screeched at him, his hovering hexagon coming closer to Wally with every word. Wally's heart sank a bit deeper with every accusation. "You must think you're very _clever_."

His hover pad stopped suddenly, his face just inches from Wally's.

"But you're not clever," he hissed, looking into Wally's eyes, into his soul. Wally felt like his whole superhero career was coming crashing down around his ears from his piercing gaze.

There was an intense, horrible silence in which Wally closed his eyes and waited for the worst.

"You're _brilliant!"_

Wally opened his eyes a fraction. Say what?

"Well done, Mr. Phaze," the Headmaster congratulated him genuinely, smiling. "Well done. I see a bright future for you."

Wally blinked for a moment, completely caught off guard by the Headmaster's sudden change in demeanor before he managed to get a grip on himself.

"Uh, thanks," he said, running a hand through his black hair nervously. "Uh…great school you have here, Mister…"

"Blood," the Headmaster answered, giving a slight bow. "Brother Blood, at your service."

He offered a hand and Wally shook it cautiously. Blood smiled at him for a second before his expression turned sour and he rounded on the others. Jinx, Gizmo and Mammoth all cowered under his frightening gaze.

"And as for you three," Blood growled, his eyes beginning to glow a dangerous red. "FAILURE WILL NOT BE TOLERATED. YOU'VE ALREADY BEEN SENT BACK AFTER GRADUATING ONCE. FAIL ME AGAIN AND I'LL HAVE YOU SENT TO YOUR DOOM!"

Jinx, Gizmo and Mammoth all slumped against the wall, looking terrified.

Blood paused a second, gritting his teeth. "Do I make myself clear?"

The three teenage villains' eyes all glowed red and they bowed their heads. "Yes, brother," they said in unison.

"Outstanding," Blood said, smiling. He turned to all the watching students and spread his arms, his hover pad rising. "In a few days, I will release your class project, a culmination of all your hard work over the last few weeks." He grinned and his blues eyes began to glow red. On cue, all the students' eyes did the same, no one speaking a word as they gave Brother Blood their undivided attention.

"And when it's unleashed," Blood continued. "Our foes will tremble in our wake! TREMBLE!"

The student body burst into cheering at his words and a chant of 'Brother Blood' rose among the masses.

"BROTHER BLOOD! BROTHER BLOOD!"

Wally looked on at the scene through narrowed eyes, taking in what he had just witnessed slowly. This was not good. This was not good at all.

He needed to warn the Titans.

Shortly after, Brother Blood terminated the combat training for the day, and all the students filed out of the arena.

Wally followed them, the chant of 'Brother Blood' still ringing in his ears.


End file.
